<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please don't take my sunshine away by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224505">please don't take my sunshine away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie'>Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi sees that his lover is in distressed and does his best to calm him down by singing his favorite song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please don't take my sunshine away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im sorry in advance i wrote this on like an hour of sleep and it was really iwaoi angst hours</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa ran to his lover's side, he gently lifted Iwaizumi's head into his lap. He took his hand and cried silently.</p><p>"Why are you crying, Shittykawa? Let's sing your favorite song, would that make you feel better?" Iwaizumi lightly squeezed Oikawa's hand.</p><p>Oikawa tried to interject but before he could finish his sentence Iwaizumi was already singing.</p><p>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."</p><p>Oikawa sobbed as his lover sang to him, begging him to save his energy. Listening to the bittersweet sound of his voice.</p><p>"You make me happy when skies are gray" </p><p>"Iwa-chan please you're bleeding" Oikawa's voice cracked as he looked into his lover's half lidded eyes. "wait, please. The ambulance is coming. Wait"</p><p>"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." Iwaizumi's voice faded to a whisper as his eyes finally closed.</p><p>Oikawa pulled his lover to his chest as he tried and failed to stifle his sobs. Slowly rocking back and forth as he felt his lover's blood soak through his shirt.</p><p>"So please don't take my sunshine away."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>